


Проклятый гЛютик

by Neitrino



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порно
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Лютик страдал. Высокодуховно, как истинно может страдать бард, и примитивно-низко, как это делают только шпионы.

Геральт ушел наверх. 

Трахаться. Да. 

А до этого Лютик смотрел, как шлюха гладит его плечи, прижимается к его спине грудью, слабо затянутой в корсет. В общем, вела себя как... как шлюха, да.

Он исполнил тоскливую-тоскливую балладу про двух влюблённых принцесс и совершенно расстроился.

Ну как можно было не заметить что?.. А неважно. Он закинул лютню на плечо и подхватил графин с пойлом. Надо помешать. Или хотя бы посмотреть на то, как Геральт трахается. Он целенаправленно поднялся на второй этаж и прислушался. Он не зря шпионил на всех без исключения королей севера, его музыкальный слух идеально подходил для этих дел. И Геральта он услышал. Только тот не стонал и не рычал, он говорил, с такой интонацией, которой Лютик от него в жизни не слышал. С ноющей, с жалующейся. Лютик приник к замочной скважине, осторожно-осторожно. Так, чтобы (ну вдруг они дверь не закрыли?) не ввалиться туда на порог.

— ...все вот так, — продолжал Геральт, вздыхая. — Глупо, да?

— Еще бы, — теперь звучал высокий голос прелестной девы для утех. — Но я все равно не понимаю, в чем твоя беда. Зажми и трахни, все самцы так и поступают.

— Все бы ничего, коли не последствия.

Лютик поднял бровь и зафыркал, какие такие последствия? Чесотка?

— Так или иначе, но все должно разрешиться, ведьмак. Так жить негоже, самому себе врать.

— А то сама не врешь.

— Отчего же, — дева хохотнула. — Все по мне, мужчин сама выбираю, так что решайся. И решай насчет сейчас, потому как от сна никто не отказывается.

Там в комнате завозились, и Лютик принялся вслушиваться еще усерднее, как дверь распахнулась и, не успел он придумать, чего врать, как рука сцапала его за шкирку и втащила в комнату.

— О, Геральт, — разулыбался он, лежа на полу, не уронив и не пролив пива, — а я все думал, куда ты пропал?

— А ты знаешь, что подслушивать некрасиво? М-м-м?

Лютик поднялся, одергивая кафтан, и, улыбнувшись девушке на кровати, торжественно вручил ей алкоголь.

— Здравствуй. А я могу описать твои прелести в балладе о таинственной деве полей?

— За некоторую сумму ты можешь даже потрогать, чтобы образы были ярче. Но, к сожалению, я сегодня не настроена.

— Как жаль, Геральт, прекрасная дева, чей взор желаннее морского заката солнца, отказывает мне. Геральт? Ты все ещё держишь меня за шиворот, и это неловко.

А вот когда ведьмак потянул его ближе к кровати, швыряя на нее, Лютик наконец-то заткнулся. И просто смотрел, как Геральт раздевается, снимает штаны и, таким обнаженным и чертовски горячим, собирает волосы, чтобы они не падали на глаза.

— Мне эта прекрасная дева дала дельный совет, думаю воспользоваться.

— Как-то раз один длинноухий не дал мне посмотреть, как ты трахаешь свою ворожейку... Геральт?

Ведьмак сбросил штаны и в два движения вытряхнул Лютика из кафтана. И выдернул шнуровку из штанов. Бард нервно пискнул и забился к спинке кровати.

— Геральт, клянусь, я ничего не успел услышать из того, о чем вы разговаривали, правда.

Шлюха довольно раскурила трубку, разглядывая все происходящее.

— Ведьмак хочет тебя, бард. Наслаждайся, — пояснила она.

О.

О-о-о, вот да, теперь стало немного понятнее.

Лютик скользнул взглядом по телу Геральта, по мышцам, шрамам, к члену. Закусил губы и протянул руку, коснуться его обнаженной груди.

Чудесно же…

Геральт подтащил его ближе, укладывая на спину, и склонился, прижимаясь губами к губам, жадно целуя. Так, что Лютик завозился, самостоятельно выпутываясь из штанов и притягивая ведьмака ближе, поскуливая от соприкосновения их кожи.

— Чудеса. Сколько работаю, на любовь двух мужей смотрю впервые. Хотя тебя, бард, особо и не обвинишь в мужестве, так себе, есть у нас такая же плоскодонка, разве что без яиц. Но в общем, один в один.

— А тебе обязательно, чтобы она смотрела? — выдохнул Лютик, всхлипывая и стараясь инстинктивно не двигать бедрами, хотя хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы Геральт сжал его член, да.

Геральт обернулся, и красотка подавилась дымом, но прижала к губам указательный палец, показывая, что она молчит, в извечном жесте тишины.

— Я вам сама заплачу, — предложила она и, словно что-то вспомнив, протянула Геральту флакон. — Масло.

Ведьмак с каким-то горловым рычанием схватил флакон и щедро облил пальцы. Внимательно посмотрел на Лютика, и тот кивнул, выгибаясь и шире разводя ноги.

— Давай.

Ощущения были странными. Геральт оглаживал его, шлюха смотрела на них и вокруг вился ароматный дым ее трубки. Голова шла кругом. Она курила дурманящее зелье, и Лютику казалось, что все это один из безумных и дурных снов, что навевает эта трава. Потому что его Геральт не мог... или мог? Лютик заскулил и сжался на пальцах сильнее, чувствуя, как ласково губы Геральта касаются его шеи. Он поднял руки, зарываясь пальцами в белые волосы, улыбнулся, зная, что все, что происходит, будет идеальным. Если хоть что-то неприятное будет — не запомнится, зелье вычленит лучшее.

— Давай, — проскулил Лютик, ощущая, как дрожат ноги. Потому что ни с кем раньше и никогда он не был так открыт и уязвим, и это Геральт. Которого он так... хочет, да.

Геральт несильно сжал зубы на его подставленной шее, отвлекая, и плавно толкнулся, чувствуя, как напряглось чужое тело под ним. Лютик жалобно всхлипнул. Ведьмак подхватил его под бедра, помогая устроиться удобнее и подался назад. И снова вперед, заставляя Лютика забыть, как нужно дышать. Он разметался по кровати, поскуливая, как продажная девка.

Та невозмутимо курила рядом, и это подогревало атмосферу, Лютику казалось, что он качается на волнах, послушный рукам и телу Геральта. Что дым травки окончательно забил ему разум, и он потерялся в собственных чувствах, непроизнесенных признаниях, он мог только хотеть, чтобы Геральт продолжал двигаться, так правильно и хорошо. Загоняя член полностью, так, что Лютик забывал дышать. Он слышал стоны и только потом понял, что это его же голос, о боги. Ему никогда не было так хорошо ни с одной женщиной.

О каких женщинах может идти речь, если с ним сейчас Геральт из Ривии, великолепный ведьмак, белый волк и тот, кого Лютик хотел достаточно давно. Правда, осознал совсем недавно.

— Геральт, — проскулил он, где-то совсем далеко и глухо. Глаза ведьмака превратились в звезды, далекие и обжигающие. Зрачок стал огромным и черным, затапливая неправильный цвет глаз. Лютик всхлипнул, сжимаясь, и кончил, чувствуя, как царапает его спину, зная, что Геральт точно-точно ничего не скажет ему по этому поводу. Потому что говорить ему что-то это, как об стену горох, а Геральт слишком серьезен, чтобы раздражаться по поводу маленьких царапок.

Он медленно сел, все еще подрагивая, и расстроенно понял, что при всем великолепии ласк от Геральта, тот уже успел подрочить и кончить.

— Ну вот, а я думал.

Думал о том, чтобы Геральт кончил в него? Пометил? Сделал своим? Оказывается, Лютик все еще не знает всех своих извращенных желаний. Геральт снова схватил его за затылок, целуя, влажно толкаясь языком, так, что Лютика снова повело. Интересно, их хватит на еще один раз? Хотя, впервые Лютику хотелось просто целоваться, даже зная, что на них смотрят, жадно наблюдают.

В этом что-то было, отчасти хвастовство. Этот великолепный мужчина мой, и я буду целовать его столько, сколько мне захочется.

Но в глазах девы для удовольствий не было зависти, разве что довольное участие, ее почти полностью забрало веселящее зелье.

— Геральт, — выдохнул Лютик, прервав поцелуй. — Она должна здесь быть?

— На самом деле, ее уже почти нет, — отмахнулся Геральт, но щелкнул пальцами, и шлюха понятливо ушла.

И самая безумная и приятная ночь Лютика продолжилась.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Утром он не чувствовал своего тела совершенно. А вот руку придавившего его Геральта — очень хорошо.

— Геральт, — он забился в хватке, пытаясь хоть немного высвободиться, — Геральт, ты меня сейчас задушишь. В плохом смысле. Не в эротическом.

Ведьмак лениво перевернулся и хрипло выдохнул. Балансировал некоторое время на боку и снова перекатился к барду, теперь сжимая в объятиях и шумно вздыхая.

— Геральт, — вздохнул Лютик, касаясь губами подбородка, губ, щек ведьмака. — Давай не пойдем никуда?

— Давай, — согласился Геральт, лениво потираясь о его шею лицом, щекотно царапая щетиной. — Нечисти нет, денег тоже. Так что нам нечего делать.

— А вот это прозвучало грустно, — Лютик довольно обнял его. — Надо написать новую песню про твои сражения, ты согласен?

— Про сражения.

— На этот раз про любовные. Скажем, — Лютик довольно вздохнул, устраивая голову на плече Геральта, — белый волк закончил свои дела и отправился отдыхать. И дама, белая, как снег, чернявая, как дерево, и румяная, как кровь, предложила себя в нагрузку к комнате в трактире.

— А дело кончилось сладкоголосым Лютиком? — фыркнул ведьмак.

— А вот нашу страсть следует скрывать. Как же иначе я буду зарабатывать деньги у богатых дамочек? Придётся воспевать в легендах только нашу искреннюю и глубокую...

Лютик растянул слово, ведя рукой по груди Геральта.

— ...глубокую дружбу.

***

То, что Лютик грустный, Геральт заметил сразу. Его бард был «в тоске» и безмолвно страдал над кружкой пива, бездумно перебирая струны лютни. Создавая странную, какую-то текущую, похожую на воду мелодию. Они были в очередном трактире, и у Геральта, на удивление, были деньги, за убитого оборотня. Да и Лютик, судя по его новому камзолу, не бедствовал.

— Привет, — поднял на него потухший взгляд тот.

— Что случилось?

Нет, Геральт и раньше видел Лютика в таком странном состоянии, но барды они припадочные. Люди искусства и все такое.

— Полнолуние, — медленно моргнул Лютик. — Я как капризная дева, очень плохо.

Геральт склонил голову к плечу. Лютня в руках барда не строила. И что-то было в этом, не сама мелодия, а то, что могло скрываться за ней. Как услышать вопли сотен дикарей, совершенно лишенные ритма и темпа, но устрашающие.

Он протянул руку и накрыл струны.

— М-м-м? — Лютик явно попытался улыбнуться, но не вышло. Как будто мышцы не совсем слушались его.

— Ты пьян, мэтр бард?

— О, возможно, — Лютик перевел взгляд на полупустой стакан с медовухой. — У тебя бывает странное состояние, словно ты просыпаешься, но это неправда, и твоя реальность — сон, и потом ты опять просыпаешься?

— Нет, — искренне ответил Геральт.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Лютик, взлохматив волосы на затылке. — Мы побудем вместе, раз мы встретились, и ты без своей ведьмы?

Геральт коротко кивнул. Ему все равно что-то не нравилось, что-то напрягало, как слишком высокий звук. Его не уловить, только голова кружится и болит.

Лютик допил медовуху и, легкомысленно ухватив лютню за гриф, первым прошел к скрипучей лестнице. Геральт следовал за ним, присматривясь к шаткой походке, к слишком плавным, словно действительно пьяным движениям барда.

Вспомнил все, что знал о «душевных болезнях», о том, что, люди иногда сходили с ума совершенно ни с чего.

— А тебя никто не проклял, Лютик? — Геральт подхватил его под руку, сам досадуя на себя за то, что это дружеское прикосновение разожгло желание. И воспоминания, оставшиеся в том борделе. Знание о том, каким ласковым, горячим и отзывчивым может быть с ним Лютик.

— Кому я нужен, Геральт, чтобы меня проклинать?

Он мягко потянул барда за руку и всмотрелся в горящие синим глаза. Что-то было не так. Лютик отвел взгляд и завел ведьмака за собой комнату.

— Лютик?

Бард улыбнулся, оборачиваясь, обнимая Геральта за шею, прижимаясь губами к губам. И ведьмак понял, узнал этот вкус. Настоящее проклятие, горькое, ледяное, Лютик был пропитан им насквозь. Но это было что-то, с чем он раньше никогда не сталкивался.

— Обычно, — Геральт отстранил Лютика и легко сжал его шею рукой, погладил большим пальцем вздрагивающее горло, — после того, как я понимаю, что кто-то под проклятием или нечисть, этот кто-то пытается меня убить. Иногда трахнуть, но чаще всего убить.

Лютик растерянно заморгал, сглатывая, Геральт ощутил, как дернулся кадык под его пальцем. Бард как будто не слышал его. Снова улыбнулся, пытаясь поцеловать, но Геральт удержал его, не давая приблизиться, только рассматривал.

— Ведьмак, — прошептал Лютик и облизнулся. — Я так соскучился. А ты не хочешь меня? Неужели она забрала тебя у меня?

— Нет, — качнул головой Геральт, — нет, Лютик.

— Тогда скажи, что ты мой? — отмахнулся от его руки Лютик, да так, что Геральт отшатнулся.

— Я твой, Лютик.

Геральт перехватил его руку, рванув на себя, так, что бард охнул, ткнувшись в его ведьмачий доспех.

— Ты совсем не изменился.

Лютик тихо проскулил и обхватил его руками, на несколько секунд прижимаясь с такой силой, которую было сложно в нем заподозрить. Но отпустил и поднял бледное лицо, рассматривая Геральта. И он не сдержался, снова целуя, ощущая привкус проклятья, но не в силах отказать такому просящему взгляду.

У него — у них — будет время со всем разобраться. Пока не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы Лютик и дальше целовал его, стягивал доспехи, распутывал завязки рубахи, довольно прижимая ладони к груди.

— Мне нравится, что я могу слышать, как бьется твое сердце, — прошептал Лютик в его губы, задевая их своими, — так медленно-медленно. Словно нехотя.

— Оно не хочет. Но рядом с тобой я хочу, чтобы оно билось сильнее.

Бард счастливо улыбнулся, прикрыл сияющие глаза и снова жадно поцеловал его, оглаживая руками грудь и живот, прослеживая шрамы и тихо вздыхая. Геральт мягко отстранил любовника, но лишь затем, чтобы стянуть с него кафтан и рубаху, прижаться кожей к коже.

— Я так скучал, Геральт, — горячечно шептал Лютик, целуя его висок, скулу, зарываясь лицом в волосы и глубоко вдыхая. — Давай не будем расставаться так надолго? Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — бездумно согласился Геральт, жадно опуская руки с поясницы и сжимая его, втискивая в себя так, чтобы потереться членом. Бард сладко проскулил, прижимаясь, часто дыша в плечо.

— Давай? Где твой сундучок?..

Руки Лютика легко справились с пуговицами на штанах ведьмака и добрались до члена, лаская, оглаживая. Геральт прикрыл глаза, пожалуй, впервые в жизни старательно игнорируя инстинкты борца с нечистью.

Это был Лютик, точно он. Геральт бы никогда не смог спутать его с кем-либо другим, даже с метаморфом.

— Ты расскажешь?..

Лютик не дал договорить, затыкая его поцелуем, нетерпеливо дергая на себя, заставляя свалиться в постель и стягивать одежду уже лёжа и откровенно лапая.

— О, я как-то привык, что ты наоборот, — Лютик игриво куснул его в шею, — наоборот, хочешь, чтобы я молчал. Но, Геральт, я и молчание это две взаимо... ну ты понял.

Ведьмак рассмеялся, заставляя себя расслабиться и целуя барда. Тот довольно обнял его за шею и завозился, пытаясь без рук стянуть с себя штаны. Геральт тихо фыркнул, на ощупь раздевая барда, прижимаясь, ощущая скольжение чужого члена по своему. Это ощущение как молнией прошило его. Лютик хотел его и был с ним. Геральт мог перестать бояться, что с тем что-то случилось, что какой-то из особо ревнивых мужей-рогоносцев прирезал его дурного Лютика по-тихому.

— Я тоже скучал, — вздохнул Геральт.

— О, — Лютик всё-таки опустил руку, сжимая оба их члена вместе, — да, вот теперь я вижу... чувствую, что ты скучал. Сильно-сильно. Также, как и любишь меня. Сильно.

Геральт мягко прижал Лютика к кровати и потянулся за брошенной сумкой, в которой носил заветные снадобья и кое-какие вещи. Выудил из нащупанного ящика флакон и улыбнулся, когда бард проскулил и подался бедрами вверх.

— Давай, — Лютик безумно красиво улыбался и почти зло скалился, это и нравилось Геральту, Лютик походил на какого-то мелкого хищного зверя, навроде хорька или ласки, гибкого, верткого и кусачего, — мы с тобой вместе были так давно, я уже и забыл, как ты хорошо умеешь доставлять удовольствие.

И охнул, закрывая глаза, запрокидывая голову, сжимаясь на скользких пальцах Геральта. А тот касался его и сам себе не верил. В нем боролся ужас и смиренное ожидание близкой смерти. Аромат горького проклятия кружил голову, бил во все колокола, требовал держаться подальше, но ведьмак, напротив, склонился к любовнику и прижался губами к губам, жадно целуя и прижимаясь теснее, сменяя пальцы членом и буквально глотая стоны барда. Тот всегда терялся в ласках, полностью отдавая контроль, подчиняясь и позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно. Все, чего Геральту хотелось. Полностью растворяясь в любовнике. Никто и никогда не любил Геральта так, как Лютик. Только с ним можно было поверить, что ты для кого-то целый мир, и тебя любят любым.

Именно поэтому Геральт старался держать дистанцию. Никого еще дружба с ведьмаком не сделала счастливым. Знавал он одного некроманта, потерявшего всех, кто был ему дорог и тех, кого судьба случайно с ним столкнула.

Геральт тряхнул головой и толкнулся сильнее, стараясь выбросить из головы все пустые мысли о долге. Что может быть важнее, чем бард, выгибающийся и стонущий под ним? Что может быть важнее сейчас, чем его удовольствие, чем его страсть? 

Чем его желание?

— Люблю тебя, — шептал Лютик, совершенно развратный сейчас. Геральт немного отстранился, для того, чтобы видеть такого разметавшегося по простыням Лютика. Положил ладонь на его грудь, ритмично двигаясь, ладонью слыша отголоски ударов сердца, частые-частые. Такие гулкие, что ленивые удары его сердца казались особенно неправильными. Геральт скользнул руками по рукам барда, вжимая запястья в кровать и толкаясь медленнее, но сильнее, так, что Лютик вскрикивал, подаваясь навстречу.

Геральт был искренне влюблен.

Влюблен и слеп. 

И боялся себя. 

И Лютика. 

И этого неправильного мира, в котором им нет и не будет места.

Боялся себя, потому что хотелось чтобы Лютик принадлежал ему, стал полностью его, только его. Жуткое, собственническое первобытное желание. Выливающееся сейчас в жёсткую случку, незаметно переплавившуюся из нежного и лениво-осторожного секса.  
Лютик не возражал. Он стал раскаленным, от него несло горечью полыни, его глаза светились, словно он принял ведьмачьи эликсиры, но не менее желанным.

Геральт склонился, впиваясь в шею барда поцелуем-укусом, отчетливо услышав стон, заглушивший скрип кровати и глухие удары спинки о стену.

Он замер, удерживающий его, переживая выворачивающую судорогу удовольствия, перестав дышать, наслаждаясь этим моментом, его Яскер пойман, не может шелохнуться, он помечен — Геральт провел языком по своему же укусу, чувствуя проступившую кровь — пахнет желанием и гоном, семенем. Геральт не отстранился, не смог, не захотел, неважно. С наливающимися синяками на запястьях.

Лютик тихо проскулил и закрыл глаза. Вырубился.

Геральт осторожно прилег рядом и провел пальцами по лицу барда, только сейчас понимая, что разбираться с этим проклятием ему придётся самому. Лютик не помощник. Вряд ли он хоть что-то на самом деле понимает.

Теперь ему придётся все время быть с Лютиком, чтобы понять, что же это за проклятье, как его снять и какого черта оно вообще на его барде? И ему стало нехорошо от того, как что-то внутри него обрадовалось — Лютик будет с ним, они будут вместе. Так долго, как потребуется.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Лютик удрал от него за два дня до полнолуния. Все было замечательно, они сняли комнату в одной из таверн, Лютик платил за постой тем, что по вечерам играл на лютне и пел, а Геральт «чертей гонял». И все было хорошо, пока Лютик не исчез. Ночью. И так внезапно, что Геральт ничего не заметил.

Не проснулся, словно Лютик сам был одним из ведьмаков, передвигающихся бесшумно. 

Куда бежать и где искать барда, Геральт не представлял. Он мог, конечно, воспользоваться гаданием на камнях, но способ так себе, да и поисковик из него ниже среднего.

Он обошёл таверну, весь второй этаж постоялого двора, спустился на улицу. 

Лошади не волновались, собаки молчали, все было прекрасно и не предвещало, что недавно тут прошлась нежить. Прошёлся Лютик.

Геральт задумчиво покрутил флакон с зельем, решаясь, но не выпил его. Следов не было. Что бы и чем бы оно ни было, Лютик оставался человеком. По крайней мере внешне.

Самое страшное.

Итак, Геральт устроился на сене возле Плотвы, дремлющей и чавкающей. Какое проклятье отлеживается так отчетливо, но лишь магическими созданиями? Люди и животные рядом с Лютиком спокойны, значит, это не врожденное. Наведенные проклятия были вещами страшными, тяжело выводящимися и имеющими, как правило, определенные механизмы срабатывания.

Лютик может и знал. Он точно не знает. 

Или?.. еще более жуткая мысль царапнула его: Лютик всегда был нечистью. Всегда. В образе человека и настолько хорошо прятал себя, что Геральт ни черта не замечал. До определенного момента, ну да. Секс не позволяет поддерживать иллюзии и маскировки.

— Геральт?

Ведьмак вскинулся, сжал гарду серебряного меча и заставил себя замереть на середине движения. Было практически больно. Неправильно.

Лютик выдохнул.

— Ты меня напугал, — нервно фыркнул он, улыбаясь, — на секунду мне показалось, что ты меня зарубишь. Вот ты никогда не видел, как наша хозяйка корчмаря капусту шинкует? Вот как-то так. И глаза у тебя были такие...

Геральт дернулся от его прикосновения, и Лютик растерянно остался стоять с вытянутой рукой. Он успел невесомо погладить скулу Геральта, самыми кончиками пальцев.

Места прикосновения припекало, но Геральт отдавал себе отчет — это лишь кажется. Лютик нервно улыбнулся и даже не попытался уклониться, когда ведьмак одним быстрым ударом оглушил его. Пока не совсем зная, что делать, Геральт внимательно осмотрел лежащего барда и подхватил на руки. Он должен знать. Выяснить.

***

Три дня Геральт держал Лютика на цепи. Серебряной.

Первый день Лютик обижался и молчал, второй злобно сопел и молчал, на третий не выдержал. И заговорил.

— Знаешь, я конечно хотел, чтобы мы всегда были вместе, — начал он раздражающе звякая цепью на руке, специально создавая шум, — но это немного неправильно. Мое «вместе» не подразумевало приковывание (помимо постельных забав), и то, что ты на цепи меня водишь в сортир. Это начало надоедать.

Геральт тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Что ты знаешь об исчезновениях детей?

— Я? — Лютик насупился, но быстро собрался. — Э-э-э... город золотых башен, я даже застал этот момент, еще такое было в Лирии, насколько помню в Новиграде и... — его голос становился все тише. — Ты думаешь, я детей режу?! Геральт! Я не зря столько лютиков наплодил, чтоб убивать! Ты в своем уме?!

— В своем.

Лютик устало вздохнул и свалился на кровать, досадливо потирая руку, на которой была застегнута цепь. Металл неплотно охватывал его кисть и дерганный Лютик уже растер кожу гранями до ран.

— Делай, что хочешь, — безжизненно заявил он. — Раз ты решил, что я тварь, то переубеждать тебя смысла нет. Но ты даже не допускаешь мысли, что можешь ошибаться. Почему тогда я не пытался тебя убить? И... и если это я был в Лирии, то сколько мне тогда лет, Геральт? Я, конечно, прекрасен, но люди столько не живут.

Геральт смотрел на него. Смотрел и думал, что Лютик прав. Ему едва-едва подошло к сорока, а случаи с исчезновениями детей тянулись через столетие.

Но тварь может выглядеть, как человек. А если все же наведенное проклятие? Тогда каким образом оно будет активировано?

Геральт вздохнул и поставил тарелку у кровати Лютика. Серебряная цепь тускло блеснула в свете свечей и его вдруг осенило.

А если дело в фазе луны?

Лютик, как сказочный оборотень, который не имеет ничего общего с оборотнем настоящим, может зависеть от полнолуния. Геральт выдохнул и расстегнул его наручник.

— Что? — растерялся бард, таким болезненным движением потирая кисть, что Геральт ощутил себя тварью. — Все? Я реа... реаб... ты все?

Геральт прекрасно понимал, что Лютик включил в свой исчерпывающий вопрос.

— Нет. Ты пропадаешь в полнолуния. До него еще много времени. За три дня до — я тебя прикую обратно.

— Ясно.

Лютик некоторое время помолчал, потом устало вздохнул.

— Мне казалось, что это случайности. Знаешь, с тех пор, как мы с тобой повстречали эльфийского короля, куда бы я не подался, везде говорили, что дети умирают. Я... это все я? Геральт? Не молчи, пожалуйста.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил ведьмак. — Но очень похоже на то.

Лютик завернулся в одеяло и стал выглядеть почти подростком. Грустным, взъерошенным подростком, которого незаслуженно обидели.

— А как именно они умирают? — наконец-то он смог справиться и произнести этот вопрос.  
— Тел не находят. Так что непонятно.

Лютик поднял на него глаза и побледнел, прижимая ко рту ладонь. Нет, подумал Геральт, ни одна тварь не может сожрать больше человека за раз. Ну, максимум, троих детей, а здесь пропадало сразу по две дюжины.

— Ты не мог их съесть, не переживай об этом. Я не знаю, что произошло, но знаю, что... что это наведенное. Ты не нежить, серебра не боишься, боль чувствуешь.

— Да, это очень даже, — прошипел Лютик, потирая свою руку, растертую наручником кожу. Геральт перехватил ее, ласково и виновато провел пальцами по запястью к локтю, погладил неповрежденную кожу возле ран.

— Прости, я должен найти, что же не так.

— Должен, — согласился Лютик, протягивая руку и погладил его скулу, висок, как тогда, перед тем как Геральт оглушил его и приковал.

В этот раз ведьмак лишь прижался к ласкающей руке.

— Я не смогу.

— Если это действительно я, то сможешь. Меня ужасает мысль о том, что я могу быть виновен в смерти детей, — Лютик вздохнул. — Я сейчас направлюсь на север. Ты найдешь меня.

— Я пойду с тобой, — Геральт так и не отпустил его руку, просто чуть повернул голову, чтобы прижаться к ласкающей ладони губами.

— Нет. Не нужно, — вздрогнул Лютик, обнимая Геральта и теперь чувствуя, как он провел по ране языком, почему-то жутко возбуждающе. — Но ты можешь снова сковать меня цепью и трахнуть, это должно быть интересно.

— Давай без цепи? Мне на тебя такого больно смотреть.

Лютик улыбнулся, кивая и, наконец-то, прижимаясь губами к губам Геральта. И ведьмак не почувствовал вкуса проклятия, никакой горечи. Словно оно ушло.

Или затаилось.

Лютик утянул его на кровать, укладывая на себя, подставляя под поцелуи шею и путаясь пальцами в волосах.

— Давай обвенчаемся в каком-то из эльфьих храмов? — забавно спросил Лютик, щекоча дыханием волосы, игриво прочесывая пряди. — Ты будешь таким красивым. Весь в белом. А я соберу тебе букет. Знаешь, из лютиков, чтобы они оттеняли цвет твоих глаз.

— Конечно.

— А еще это будет так символично! Мы кого-нибудь позовем? Хотя лучше не надо.

— Лютик?

— А? — растерялся он.

— Заткнись, — ласково попросил Геральт, так ласково, что смысл совершенно не вязался.

Лютик улыбнулся, снова целуя его, стягивая рубаху. Геральт послушно выпутался из рукавов и распустил завязки на одежде барда, прижимаясь грудью к груди.

— Почему тебя еще никто не захомутал, — тихо проскулил Лютик. — Значит, этим кем-то буду я. Все будут спрашивать: кто, кто твоя красавица жена, а ты будешь загадочно молчать.

Лютик осекся, повалив Геральта на спину и замер над ним, с шалой улыбкой.

— В моей дурной академии я кое-чему всё-таки научился, — Лютик погладил Геральта по животу, — не шевелись, хорошо? — попросил он и, скользнув еще ниже, прижался губами к его члену.

Геральт с ужасом ощутил, что в нем закипела ревность. Почему-то мысль о том, что Лютик, будучи совершенно юным и неопытным, был с кем-то, раздражали. И это при том, что ранее Геральт не замечал в себе собственнических инстинктов.

Бард плавно скользнул губами от головки к основанию и обратно, достаточно хорошо. Очень старательно. Геральт вплел пальцы в его волосы, отводя их ото лба, чтобы лучше видеть лицо и глаза. Яркие. По жарким пятнам на скулах Геральт понял только то, что Лютику чертовски стыдно, но он все равно хочет сделать Геральту приятно. Вопрос о том, насколько хорошо Лютик отсасывал и скольким учителям застрял в горле. Бард выглядел очаровательно невинно и это подкупало.

Лютик прикрыл глаза и обхватил головку члена губами, плавно впуская до половины и останавливаясь, лаская языком. Плотно прижимая к небу, и медленно опустился ниже, пропуская почти в горло, так глубоко, что Геральт замер, боясь лишний раз пошелохнуться. Он чувствовал только влажный жар чужого рта, как пульсирует его собственный член и то, что он адово хочет кончить Лютику на лицо, смотреть, как он растерянно моргает, пытаясь стереть с себя семя.

Ох, отчего же... отчего же Лютик такой виктимный?

Геральт тихо выдохнул, зарылся пальцами в волосы барда, мягко подталкивая, так, что Лютик тихо всхлипнул и зажмурился.

— Такой хороший, — тихо выдохнул он. — Лютик.

Тот насадился ртом так глубоко, что Геральт ощутил, как его сжимают мягкие стенки горла, охватывают так плотно, что Лютик наверняка почти не дышит. Геральт старался не двигаться, но это было сложно, бедра подрагивали из-за его попытки обуздать инстинкт. Лютик поднял на него глаза, сверкающие в свете свечей, и Геральт просто не справился с собой, ухватил волосы барда крепче и толкнулся, раз, другой...

Лицо Лютика покрыл румянец, слюна текла по подбородку, глаза крепко зажмурил.

Геральт кончил только от этого зрелища, отстраняясь и глядя на то, как его семя стекает по щеке Лютика, по его покрасневшим губам.

— Ты специально это сделал, — прошептал тот, стараясь утереться, но получалось плохо. Геральт перехватил его руки, рывком затаскивая его выше и целуя, слизывая собственный вкус с его кожи.

— Можешь поиметь меня, если хочешь, — выдохнул в его губы Геральт. Лютик хныкнул, снова утираясь, открывая блестящие слезящиеся глаза.

— Что?

— Ты можешь меня трахнуть, — выдохнул Геральт. — Давай.

Лютик улыбнулся и завозился, шаря по кровати.

— Где?

Геральт усмехнулся и вытряхнул из куртки флакон.

— Ну вот, теперь я нервничаю, — начал рассуждать Лютик, и Геральт остро захотел стукнуть его. По сути, самыми прекрасными моментами были те, когда Лютик молчал. А молчал он только когда его трахали, когда он отсасывал, и когда Геральт тащил его бессознательного. 

Вот не сейчас явно.

Лютик вылил на него почти весь флакон, заворожено гладя и проскальзывая пальцами.

— Ты такой красивый.

Геральт вздохнул и постарался успокоиться. Вот, вот именно поэтому еще ни один мужчина еще его не трахнул. Он знал, что в таких случаях говорят, он сам говорил. Нес такую чушь, что становилось жутко.

— Лютик, — прошипел он.

Тот склонил голову к плечу все также придурковато улыбаясь.

— Я тебя люблю, но это ты и так знаешь, да? Знаешь ведь?

Геральт закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Лютик ласкает его пальцами, ощущения были странными, но приятными. И то, как он потерся о него скользким членом тоже было приятно.

— Можно, да? — неуверенно замер Лютик, часто, сбивчиво дыша и хватаясь за его бедра.  
Геральт хотел нарычать на него, но сдержался и прикрыл глаза.

— Можно, Лютик, — выдохнул он.

И бард устроился удобнее, осторожно толкаясь, заполняя его, заставляя замереть и задержать дыхание. Склонился к нему, прижимаясь губами к губам и, втолкнувшись полностью, замер.

На два вдоха. 

И плавно двинулся назад, удобнее перехватывая его и снова вперед, вталкиваясь до упора. Так осторожно, словно Геральт был нежной девой. Но Лютик был так ласков, что для него, только для него, побыть «нежной девой» хотелось.

Отчего бы и нет?

Геральт прошипел, когда Лютик толкнулся вот-так-хорошо, так, что у него задрожали руки. Бард же улыбался настолько довольно, что становилось страшно.

— Ты такой горячий, Геральт… просто раскаленный, — шептал он, склоняясь к нему, целуя висок, щеку, шею. Потираясь как кошка. Двигаясь, размеренно и с оттягом, иногда несильно прихватывая зубами кожу на его шее, тут же зализывая свои поцелуи-укусы. 

Сбиваясь с ритма.

— Люблю тебя, — бездумно шептал Лютик. И Геральт верил, позволяя удовольствию наполнить себя, залить доверху. С ним был великолепный бард, страстный и горячий, так что он не видел смысла делать вид, что что-то не так.

Лютик сорвался на совершенно дикий ритм, быстро лаская ведьмака. Скользнул рукой по его члену, двигаясь рвано, сжал зубы на плече, почти агрессивно, Геральт чувствовал это яростное желание, чужое желание укусить его, сжать зубы до боли, до рассеченной кожи. Лютик судорожно замер, сбивчиво дыша в его влажную кожу и тихо простонал на выдохе, почти беззвучно, но именно этот стон и заставил Геральта кончить. Снова.

Бард устало устроил голову на плече ведьмака и улыбнулся.

— Я трахал Геральта из Ривии.

Ведьмак тихо вздохнул и провел ладонью по спине Лютика.

— Никому не говори.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Именно в эту ночь Лютик и сбежал. Геральт бы злился на себя, но его милый проклятый бард сбежал бы рано или поздно. Теперь он мог за ним следить, в его камзол, к монетам, он подбросил волчьего порошка и теперь шел по запаху, неуловимому ни для кого из людей.

Он должен был поймать тварь за... делом, трапезой, воровством, чем угодно. Возможно, это придаст ему сил и направит руку. Карающую.

На душе все равно было отвратительно гадко, он словно предавал друга, любовника.

Лютика.

Того, кто так странно наивно советовал ему не давать себя в обиду. Смешно.

Всегда старался смотреть на происходящий кошмар в их — их обеих — жизнях с нездоровым оптимизмом.

Только сейчас Геральт понял, что это могла быть одна из ролей барда. Весёлого, беззаботного шута, чтобы никто и не предположил, как же ему на самом деле плохо.

След вывел Геральта к морю. И он затаился хищником, выжидая полнолуния. Лютик не скрываясь развлекался в этой деревушке: пел песни, тратил монеты на выпивку, снова пел. Ведьмак же чувствовал себя одержимым, наблюдая.

Полнолуние будет сегодня.

Он устроился на краю деревни, на одном из вековых дубов, черт знает откуда взявшемся здесь. И в этот раз Геральт принял эликсиры, превратился в безмолвную статую, несущую дозор. Слух обострился до предела, он слышал, как на мельнице копошатся мыши и снуют вокруг их летающие сородичи.

Лютик спел еще пару раз и, смеясь, покинул трактир. Замер на несколько мгновений, глядя в небо и скользнул пальцами по струнам лютни. И Геральт снова ощутил аромат. Горький, до скрипа в зубах вязкий.

Он ощущал угрозу и опасность, но не видел ее. И только потом уже, когда чутье болезненно скрутило, он понял, что не видит опасность, потому что слышит ее.

Музыка.

Музыка звучала неправильно, слишком странно и выворачивающе. Тихо и в то же время Геральт знал, что каждый в этом селе мог расслышать ее.

Лютик забрался на бортик фонтана на маленькой площади и играл, шагая, иногда поворачиваясь, словно танцевал на невидимом балу. Музыка отражалась в воде и, казалось, даже воздух подрагивал, сгустился, как перед грозой.

Первого ребенка ведьмак не заметил, но второго да. Дети, выбравшиеся из своих постелей, в длинных рубашках, сходились и стояли, слушая эту песню. Их собралось прилично, около тридцати. И тогда Лютик, окинув взглядом толпу, спрыгнул с парапета и танцующим шагом двинулся прочь из деревни, продолжая играть, увлекая детей за собой.

И Геральт последовал за ним, бесшумный, как кот, и столь же зоркий в сумерках. Путь их лежал к высокому утесу над диким пляжем и ведьмак не мог понять желания нежити уходить так далеко. Будь существо голодно, не стало бы настолько осторожничать. 

Единственное, что приходило на ум, это ламия, но те осторожны и скрытны, они крадут одного, двух, но не три десятка детей. Голову немного вело, но это от музыки и от противящихся ее магии зелий.

Лютик шагал, как паяц, иногда оборачиваясь и идя спиной вперед, глядя на детей. На его губах цвела жуткая, неправильная улыбка. Они вытянулись в шеренгу, длинной человеческой змеёй, тихо-тихо следуя за Лютиком.

Даже мысленно ведьмак осекся, это уже был не его друг. Геральт вспомнил как должна вести себя эта тварь и теперь думал как спасти детей. Ламии обращаются для кормежки, становятся монстрами, кожей на костях с горящими бельмами слепых глаз.

Он шел, держась ветра в лицо и выжидая. Лютик лишь играл. На вершине утеса он с улыбкой протанцевал по кругу и…

Ничего не произошло. Первый ребенок занес было ногу над бездной, но пронзительно завизжал и бросился прочь, потому что Геральт набросился на барда, свалил с ног и вырвал из рук лютню.

Лютик медленно вдохнул, глядя на него горящими синими глазами.

Вывернулся из хватки, отшвырнул. 

И, пригнувшись, зашипел на ультразвуке.

Дети с визгом разбегались. 

Но Геральт ничего не слышал, ни детей, ни шум прибоя, глухой рокот у подножия скалы.   
Только звук дыхания Лютика.

«Крысолов» — никто не знал зачем эта тварь играет и уводит детей. И вряд ли Лютик и сейчас ему расскажет. Геральт решал самый сложный вопрос: убить его или заломать и сковать. Вот сейчас серебро точно подействует.

Ведьмак раздумывал долю секунды. Замахнулся и снова приложил Крысолова, на этот раз сильнее, потому что если Лютику хватило средней силы удара, чтобы вырубиться, то нечисть намного сильнее. И все равно, после удара рукоятью в висок, Лютик ослабил хватку, но не отключился.

Он отшатнулся, снова странно замирая, заставив Геральта остановиться.

Лютик растерянно моргнул, словно сноходец, которого резко разбудили, свечение глаз поблекло. Он растерянно огляделся, будто не понимая, где он и как тут оказался.

— Геральт? — смог выговорить он, отступая. — Почему? Зачем у тебя в руках серебряный меч?

Геральт молчал, глядя на барда. Запах проклятья ослабел, стал почти неуловимым, глаза Лютика потухли, сменили яркую синеву на привычный голубой цвет.

— Геральт? П-почему ты молчишь?

Ведьмак сглотнул. 

Вот чудовище, рази, не помня себя.

Он же не знает. Ведьмаку самому захотелось заколоться мечом. Лютик, его дурной и милый Лютик, нечисть и сам не знает об этом.

Лютик сглотнул, мельком взглянув на лунную дорогу на воде, на пугающе-бледного ведьмака.

— Геральт? — он сам слышал как его голос дрожит.

Ведьмак сжал меч, чувствуя, как гарда давит на руку.

— Геральт... — Лютик нервно всхлипнул. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, просто скажи мне... я... Геральт! — он ухватил руку с занесенным мечом. Слабо ухватил, ведьмак смог бы стряхнуть ее в любой момент. — Скажи мне, пожалуйста, скажи! — Лютик расплакался, пытаясь приподняться. — Что я наделал? Что? Геральт?

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул ведьмак и со свистом рассекаемого воздуха ударил мечом.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Благословенная тишина длилась недолго. Ее как раз хватило для того чтобы выдернуть меч, застрявший в дерне и закинуть обратно за спину.

Если Геральт хоть что-нибудь понимал, то…

— Твою мать, — прошептал разжмурившийся Лютик, осознавший глубину трагедии и пытающийся собрать осколки и обломки лютни, рискуя зазанозить пальцы. — О, у тебя несомненно был повод, но теперь ты мне должен новую лютню!

Геральт коротко выдохнул и обнял барда, прижимая к себе, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо, нервно дрожа. Лютик словно не понимал, что происходит.

— Геральт.

Ведьмак лишь крепче сжал его. Горечь больше не витала в воздухе, все ушло, когда эльфийская лютня рассыпалась на сотни кусков и закурилась тонким дымом. Проклятие было умело сложено под лак, пропитало дерево, струны.

Эльфы не знали или не замечали, старшая кровь не так сильно попадала под контроль. Но все размышления о том как и почему отступили, они были не важны.

— Боже, Геральт, твои глаза, они чёрные, — Лютик вывернулся, заглядывая ему в лицо, и, вздрагивая, забился в хватке, — ты под своей «невеселой» травой? Ну точно. Пусти.

Геральт не пустил, наоборот вжал Лютика еще крепче в себя, ему было нужно продолжать чувствовать его, рядом, живого. Лютик повозился еще некоторое время и все же затих, тихо вздыхая.

— Геральт?..

Ведьмак прижался губами к его лбу и прикрыл глаза. Дети разбежались, спасены. Лютик тоже. Геральт провел ладонью по спине барда и поднял на ноги.

— Идем, тебе нужно согреться. И мне нужно.

Зелье прекращало свое действие, да и схватки по сути не было, так что он чувствовал только выматывающую усталость.

Лютик, спотыкаясь, шел рядом и молчал, порываясь схватить Геральта за локоть, но каждый раз обрывал себя на середине движения.

— Ты мне объяснишь хоть что-то? — не выдержал он.

— Я тебя чуть не убил.

Лютик нервно рассмеялся.

— Это я помню. Ты… — он тряхнул головой. — Помню, как ты поднял на меня меч и сказал, что любишь меня.

Почему-то Геральт думал, что этого бард не запомнит.

— Вот именно это тебе приснилось, — заверил его Геральт. Они медленно спустились к селу, и теперь Лютик вел его к трактиру с постоялым двором и уже подхватил под локоть, так как Геральт пару раз оступился.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — не слушал его Лютик и улыбался. — Я самый везучий бард во всей Темерии, потому что тащу ведьмака в свою койку.

— А не отогреться элем?

Лютик томно вздохнул, заводя его в сени и дальше, в почти пустой зал. Устроил ведьмака в полутемном углу, чтобы свет ламп не бил во все еще расширенные зрачки Геральта, и упорхнул к стойке. Ведьмак же облегченно перевел дыхание и чуть улыбнулся. Все хорошо.

— Пей, — Лютик тихо поставил перед ним кружку. — Пей и рассказывай, или пошли трахаться.

Геральт удивленно поднял голову от темной столешницы на Лютика, тот, перегнувшись через стол и опершись на локти, выжидательно смотрел на него.

— Пей, — приказал он и, потянувшись, на секунду невесомо прижался своей щекой к его виску, впрочем, тут же отстраняясь.

Геральт послушно отпил из кружки и вздохнул.

— Я думал сначала, что наткнулся на ламию. Но ты не обратился. Потом принял тебя за Крысолова, вот тебе и инструмент, и музыкант. А потом… потом я сообразил, что от тебя стало пахнуть проклятием после встречи с эльфами. Лютня проклята. Была. 

Лютик кивнул, соглашаясь, а потом встрепенулся.

— Пахло проклятием? Серьезно? Для тебя они как запах? И чем оно пахло? Чем?

— Вот ты опять зацепился за самое неважное во всем этом, — Геральт отпил эля, сердце начинало биться размереннее и его почти отпустил страх за неслучившееся.

— Ну чем? — Лютик широко улыбнулся.

— Горечь. Вроде полыни, только резче, — Геральт вздохнул и потер висок. — Я едва не умер, когда подумал, что ты нечисть. Я не смог бы.

Лютик протянул руку, касаясь его запястья.

— Но ведь все обошлось. Вот он я, живой и не проклят. То есть, — Лютик прищурился, — ты был со мной, подозревая, что я нечисть и все равно?..

— Спал, да, — он резко перехватил его руку, рывком подтаскивая к себе, заставляя столкнуться об угол стола и почти рухнуть к нему на колени. — Посиди так со мной, хорошо?

Геральт прижал его к себе, зарываясь рукой в короткие волосы, ероша их, вслушиваясь в слишком быстрое сердцебиение. Как и у всех людей. Эль закончился, почти все масляные лампы прогорели, глаза Геральта, наконец, сузились и он смог нормально увидеть Лютика, дремлющего и все еще немного бледного.

Он отставил кружку, подхватил барда на руки и направился в комнату.

— Чувствую себя, как в своей же балладе о прекрасной деве и рыцаре, — Лютик удобнее обнял Геральта, зарываясь лицом в его волосы и довольно вздыхая, — ты меня давно не таскал на руках. Подарю тебе за это ночь любви. Хочешь?

— Я тебя привяжу и буду спать, чтобы точно быть уверенным, что ты утром будешь там, где я тебя оставил.

— О, вполне себе развлечение. Привяжи меня к себе, чтобы я точно не сбежал, — Лютик улыбнулся и рассмеялся, когда Геральт устроил его на кровати. — Только перед этим устроим небольшую ночь любви. Мы оба это заслужили. Ты можешь даже дремать, я все сделаю сам.

— Лютик, — выдохнул Геральт, понимая что унять как-то того сил нет никаких, а сопротивляться тому, как ласково его гладят, стаскивая одежду, словно послушная жена, не хочется. Слишком хорошо, когда кто-то, пусть и изредка, заботится о тебе. Любит тебя.

— Да? — Лютик уже сидел на его бедрах, расшнуровывая рубаху. — Есть что-то извращенное, что делают только ведьмаки? Я хочу.

Геральт тихо вздохнул.

— Большинство моих собратьев не трахаются. Странно осознавать, что даже среди мутантов я выбраковка, — он погладил ладони барда ладонями. — Перед выпуском из Каэр Морхена один из моих наставников хотел меня подставить и проучить. Подослал ко мне девицу, а я… в общем, повелся. Мне повезло, что она не сдала меня.

— Я бы тебя тоже никогда не сдал, уверен, она не сдала именно по той же причине, ты охрененно трахаешься, — Лютик осекся. — То есть…

Он осторожно провел кончиками пальцев от яремной впадины, по груди, вниз, погладил вздрогнувший живот, до пояса штанов.

— Ведьмаки не должны хотеть? Плотские желания и все такое?

— Как правило, желание пропадает после испытания травами. Не у всех. И не все после этого бесплодны, потому что, как бы учителя не контролировали ход мутации, последствия непредсказуемы, — Геральт чуть улыбнулся. — На самом деле это был не совсем проступок. Просто меня не любили. У меня была дурная привычка всячески избегать боя.

— Да ладно, — Лютик аж отвлекся от раздевания. — Я видел, как ты дерешься, это же просто как сам демон. То есть сражаешься.

Он осекся, и теперь Геральт чувствовал, как подрагивают его ладони, прижатые к его плечам, он перехватил их, накрывая своими.

— У меня никогда не было ни единого шанса устоять против тебя, — прошептал Лютик, часто смаргивая, — ни в бою, ни в желаниях. Если бы не эта твоя дурная привычка, то ты бы убил меня. Там. На скале.

Геральт сглотнул и привлек его к себе, целуя, ведя ладонью по спине Лютика. Не убил бы. Он умел изворачиваться.

Бард улыбнулся, отстраняясь.

— Прочь грустные мысли. Да воссияет любовь, — Лютик сбросил оставшуюся одежду и в несколько движений стянул с Геральта штаны. — Главное, чтобы ты хотел меня, — улыбнулся он, привычно оглаживая его член, уже так знакомо, словно они были парой множество лет. Лизнул ладонь, снова опуская ее на член и потянулся к брошенной сумке ведьмака. За маслом.

— Я хочу тебя, — согласился Геральт.

Лютик в свете одной-единственной запаленной свечи выглядел, как оживший сон.

Прелестный и доступный.

Хрупкий.

И ядовитый.

Геральт чуть улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Лютик готовит себя, прикусив губу и заведя руку за спину. Даже наблюдать было замечательно, хотя его слегка трясло от желания. 

Безумие несвершенного боя чем-то напоминало неудовлетворенную страсть и теперь Геральт хотел получить свое. Чтобы Лютик подарил ему удовольствие и забвение.

То, как он всегда это и делал.

Он погладил его бедра, заставляя отвлечься, и потянул на себя, опуская на член. Вздрагивая от того, как загнанно дышит Лютик. Бард прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову назад, несколько раз глубоко вдыхая и начиная двигаться, плавно покачиваться. Геральт положил ладони на бедра любовника, не подгоняя и не фиксируя, просто позволяя себе ощутить тепло кожи. Как она скользит под его ладонями, восхитительным трением, распаляя сильнее. Ему хотелось, чтобы Лютик всегда принадлежал ему и только ему. Это неправильное чувство, расцветающее в груди, почти как страсть, но нечто иное.

Он любил его, любил, но мог ли ведьмак вообще любить?

Ох, он потом подумает об этом. Геральт смотрел в лицо Лютика, объезжающего его, на то, как бард тихо поскуливает, как блестят его приоткрытые губы, и крепче сжал ладони, направляя, задавая ритм, но пока позволяя ему двигаться самому. Самому трахать себя его членом, довольно опускаться, насаживаясь, и сжиматься так сильно, что перехватывало дыхание. Он мог только чувствовать, как хорошо ему и как хорошо Лютику. До вспышек перед глазами. Он хотел его и всегда будет хотеть. И любить. Даже если и не умеет, потому что ведьмаки не умеют любить.

— Лютик, — выдохнул он и тот, очевидно уловив его желания, коротко кивнул.

Геральт вскинулся, прижал барда к себе и опрокинул на спину, жадно толкаясь, догоняя оргазм. Свой и Лютика, член того терся о живот ведьмака, истекая смазкой. Горячий, жаркий, пульсирующий. Геральт втиснул Лютика в себя так плотно, практически вплавляя, чтобы между ними не было ничего кроме обнаженной кожи, так тесно, и на секунду испугался, что не рассчитал силу. Но Лютик охнул, так знакомо, как всегда давился вздохом в момент удовольствия, чувствительно кусая его в шею. И Геральт не отстранился, вжимаясь до упора и тяжело дыша в плечо барда. Сердце обреченно дрогнуло и забилось так, как не было давно, сильно и громко, словно птица в клетке.

Лютик обнимал его за шею и никак не отпускал от себя.

— Лютик, — Геральт заглянул ему в глаза, — скажи мне, кто я? Имею я право на чувства?

— Ты спрашиваешь как ведьмак? — серьезно уточнил тот. — Или как человек? А может, как гриф или мамонт? Или как улитка? Это плохой вопрос, — привычно закатил глаза Лютик, втираясь в объятие поудобнее. — Если ты что-то чувствуешь, кого-то любишь и это сидит в тебе, в твоем сердце, и тебе от этого больно или радостно, то это просто у тебя есть. Разве ты откажешь улитке в праве на чувства, только потому, что не знаешь, может ли она чувствовать или нет? Это было бы несправедливо. Пожалуйста, не поддавайся внушению. Не позволяй себя обидеть. Я не встречал человека лучше, чем ты.

***

13.01.2020 — 20.01.2020 


End file.
